


Closet

by TygerTyger



Series: Kink Meme Stories and General Smut [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Silence Kink, Trapped In A Closet, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Now there's a spoiler for you.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> A few old tropes for fun.

“Nearly done?” The Doctor’s voice echoed strangely off the medieval stone walls of the castle’s security office.

River looked up from the screen. “If you want to take over, be my guest.”

“No, no. Quite all right.” The Doctor stuck his head out through the door. “There’s no sign of anyone coming. Take your time.”

“Thank you, Sweetie.” River did her best not to sound terse as she typed the commands into the terminal, installing the virus to clear the surveillance footage of their visit. It was taking slightly longer than usual due to some unexpected encryption. The Doctor took out his sonic and scanned the doorframe, then started to fiddle with the settings causing the screwdriver to emit a series of atonal whines. He silenced it, almost dropping it in the process, and shot River a guilty look.

“I’ll just—” He indicated the door with his thumb over his shoulder.

River tried not to roll her eyes as the Doctor slipped out into the hallway. She had barely entered the last of the commands when he came quickly creeping back in. She knew what he was going to say even before he said it. “Run!”

The TARDIS had been parked discreetly in the cellar, which unfortunately was in the opposite direction to the dark corridor down which they were now headed. There was a rush of footsteps behind them, and the Doctor pulled River by the arm into a room. Only it wasn’t a room, where they might have had a chance of finding a window or another way out. No, it was a closet. He pulled the door shut, and a moment later they heard the footsteps hurry past.

It was pitch dark, and there was barely room to manoeuvre. River went to open the door again, but the Doctor grabbed her wrist and shushed a breath into her ear. There was a low hum from the corridor. A surveillance rover. River sighed silently and eased herself back against the Doctor. She put her head back and murmured into his ear. “How long before it’s safe to leave?”

He swallowed. “Fifteen minutes or so for the rover to complete its cycle.”

She dropped her head onto his shoulder, deciding to let her irritation with him go. It wasn’t his fault they had been discovered. If she’d studied the local encryption standards before they left the TARDIS, they would have been home free by now. It would only have taken a few minutes, but staying still was never high on her list of things to do, if she didn’t have to. She’d have to now though, for fifteen minutes at least.

The Doctor’s fingers laced with hers, and she smiled at his courage, given how she’d been treating him all day. It had been one of those weeks. There was yet another new warden at Stormcage trying to impose her authority, which meant no breakouts while the new girl got it out of her system. Then she had no visitors for three nights running, and when he eventually turned up, he was so young that he might as well have stayed away. She wasn’t in the mood for him young and clueless, so she sent him on his way with some enigmatic tosh she thought up on the spot.

When this one arrived, she decided to take her hellish week out on him. To his credit, he was being incredibly magnanimous about the whole thing. Sometimes she thought that he was much better at forgiving everything in advance than she was. He was today at least.

She squeezed his hand, and he kissed her forehead, melting away the strain of the week. Her shoulders relaxed, and the knot of tension in her throat eased out. There was no light at all, even the corridor had been dark, but she didn’t need to see when it came to him. He breathed evenly, calm, as he so rarely was. Forced to wait rather than to act.

Then his fingers were at her cheek, tracing its outline down to her jaw and following the curve to her chin. Then to the bridge of her nose and down over the tip to her mouth. She kissed his fingertips as they passed her lips, and he paused, holding them there for a moment before moving them back to her chin and tipping her face up.

His lips met hers a fraction earlier than she anticipated, making her skin tingle unexpectedly. She had predicted a brief peck, but he lingered there, brushing her lips with his. He was barely touching her, and her body responded, craving more, but she couldn’t move. She could only let him do what he would, half for fear of being discovered, half for fear of breaking whatever spell had fallen upon them.

His lips pressed more firmly to hers, and he let out a tiny huff of breath through his nose that sounded so much like want, it sent a thrill of electricity from her scalp to her toes.

He must have known how bad an idea this was. There was no way he couldn’t. But he kept going, teasing her lips until they parted, and delving into the heat of her mouth with his tongue. And yet, she didn’t stop him—even though she knew she should step up and be the responsible one—because it was too late, she was already gone. So instead, she sucked his tongue gently and released it, revelling in the near silent pant the action elicited.

She felt his fingers pass her ear and push into her curls, taking a possessive hold and bringing her willing mouth to meet his. His kiss was slow and deep and deliberate. River slid her hand up past his collar until she could feel the unique alien rhythm of his pulse dance under her fingertips. Here and now, in the tiny pinprick of the universe they were occupying, those four beats were for her and her alone.

She dragged her nails softly down over the stubble of his jaw to hear the almost inaudible rasp. His tongue paused for a fraction of a second, and then continued its lazy course. When she repeated the action, she could hear him stifle a moan in his throat, before breaking the kiss, and pausing a millimetre or so away from her lips.

She could almost hear the whirr of his thoughts as they stood exchanging breath. She could imagine the furrows in his brow as he stared at the darkness in lieu of staring into her eyes. It was his decision, so she would wait as long as it would take for him to make it.

Before she had time to think, he had her pulled close with her back pressed into his chest and a hand clamped over her mouth. She breathed slowly in, listening for footsteps or the hum of the rover, but they weren’t there. Then his mouth was on her neck, kissing her pulse point, slowly and purposefully, making her burn.

His hand smoothed down past her stomach and edged her thighs apart to hold her through her jeans. She wanted to moan into his hand, but she knew that if she made so much as a squeak that he would stop, so she controlled her breathing and let her eyes close.

Licking a line up to her ear, he pressed his middle finger against the seam of her jeans, rocking it over and back. Her breath hitched in her chest, but she didn’t make a sound. She heard him mouth the word, “good.”  He slid his hand down from her mouth to her throat, applying a whisper of pressure, while his finger pressed the seam over and back, over and back, making her clit tingle and her muscles contract. It wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge; the absence of all other senses only heightened her body’s reaction to his touch.

His mouth was at her pulse point again, and she knew he was monitoring her, making sure. The promise was there all right. He’d make her come, but only if she didn’t make a sound. The last thing he wanted was to get caught here and draw attention to himself, and to her. They needed to leave undetected. But god, was he playing with fire.

River chewed on her lip and felt her eyes roll back, as he kept his finger rocking in a steady rhythm. He released her throat and pushed his hand roughly down under her top and into her bra to palm her breast. He rolled the nipple between two of his fingers, sending a jolt of pleasure directly to River’s clit. She wanted to pitch forward and have him tear her jeans down and sink his cock into her, but she knew he wouldn’t. Not here like this. Not when he needed to stay in control.

He freed her breast, and it instantly goose pimpled in the chill of the air. He pinched the nipple between his finger and thumb, and her back arched as she swallowed back a groan. His hand between her legs grew rougher, pressing and rubbing her through her jeans, and his mouth got messy at her neck, nipping and licking and sucking.

She knew she was in trouble the second the orgasm began to surge, but it was already too late. There was no stopping it. The sensation shot up through her and a scream tore from her throat as she crested the wave and rocked back down to earth. The Doctor’s hand was back clamped over her mouth, and she felt as though she would have dissolved into a puddle on the floor had he not been holding her up.

They listened in silence, the Doctor on edge, and River bonelessly satisfied. She heard the gulp in his throat before the hum of the rover returning. He had just about enough time to put her breast back into her top and set her standing before the alarm started sounding, and the rush of footsteps came back up the hall.

 

 

The Doctor kicked at the rough stone wall of his cell, as River sat watching from hers through the bars that separated them. He had been pacing for at least an hour and not meeting her gaze. She felt bad, of course she did, but his behaviour now was making her edgy and making her aware of the bars. “Sweetie—”

The Doctor shook a finger at her. “You know, Dear, you really are…” he dropped his hand and turned back to the wall.

“What?”

“What what?”

“What am I really?” She stood up, indignant, and went to the bars.

The Doctor sighed, shoved his hands in his pockets, and sloped over to her. He leaned forward, putting his face into the gap, inviting her to come closer to listen. She obliged and heard him whisper, with a smile in his voice at last, “River, you really are… Quite. The. Screamer.”


End file.
